


Wake Up

by PadawanBrittany (PadawanRyan)



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanBrittany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

“Is everything okay?”

Everything was silent as Kevin entered the room. The family – sans Joe and Kevin Sr. – had been sitting at the dining room table, saying nothing, waiting for the eldest Jonas child. He had been out at his own place for a few days, when he got a sudden call from his mother, asking him to come home as quickly as possible. He would ask why but was given no answer, so there was impatience and worry sitting on his mind.

“Is anybody gonna answer me? Where’s dad? Where’s Joe?”

Nobody knew what to say, so Nick spoke quietly, “Joe’s in the hospital.”

“What?”

“He was in an accident, honey,” their mother, Denise, finally said. “He’s gone into a coma.”

“Why? What happened?”

“We don’t know.”

Kevin’s heart was beating a million miles an hour. His younger brother, his lively nineteen year old brother, was in a coma? There were so many questions he had to ask, but he knew that none would be answered. One answer was obvious – his dad was clearly at the hospital with Joe. Not knowing what to do, Kevin just stood there, silently. Nobody was looking up at him, afraid to see his face.

“Mom, we have to go the hospital.”

“They won’t let us in, honey.”

“Why not?”

“Upon hearing our voices, Joe’s heart beat slowed down. Your father is there to watch him, but...”

Knowing his mother couldn’t finish, Nick choked out, “They think he’ll flat line soon.”

Instantly, Kevin froze up. It felt as if his heart was breaking, just hearing about his brother’s condition. Denise looked very sympathetic, and stood, wrapping her arms around her eldest son. Kevin couldn’t hug back, though, as he was still basically frozen. Eventually, he gains composure, and hugs his mother back briefly. Almost immediately after that, he pulled away, looking at his younger brothers.

“We have to go to the hospital now.”

Nick looked at his brother like he was crazy, “Kev, we can’t, you –”

“I have to see him!”

“His heart beat is just slowing, Kev, you can’t –”

“He’s not going to flat line!”

Before even waiting for his family to agree, Kevin had turned on his heel and headed out the door. The second he got into his car, he drove off, much too quickly than one ought to. Somehow, he made it all the way to the hospital without being stopped, but he didn’t leave the car when he arrived. He sat in the parking lot for a couple minutes, leaning on the steering wheel, and having a cry.

“Joe,” he whispered to himself, “Please...you have to survive.”

After a few more minutes of crying, he finally composed himself, and left the vehicle. He attempted to look strong, and ignore the sounds of whispers around him. Of course, people would talk, he was Kevin Jonas. The receptionist at the front desk hadn’t recognized him, though, and when asking for Joe’s room, he had to explain that he was his brother. She was about to say no when she realized his face was stained with tears.

“He’s in room 211, just upstairs.”

“Thank you so much.”

He almost broke down again, the second he got into the elevator, but held on a moment longer. As he stepped out of the elevator, he noticed his father sitting in a chair along the wall, and Kevin walked up to him slowly. Looking up, Kevin Sr. noticed his son approaching, and he stood. When they reached each other, Kevin Sr. held open his arms, and enveloped his eldest son in a tight hug while they cried.

“Dad, Joe can’t die. You can’t let him, you –”

“Kevin, I need to talk to you.”

“He’s alive still, right? He has to be!”

“Yes, son, he’s alive. This is about something else.”

He led his son away, to a small waiting area around the corner, with more seats. Sitting down, he motioned for Kevin to do the same, and looked at him, wondering what to say. Kevin was incredibly confused, and he didn’t know what to expect. His father couldn’t be mad at him, could he? He glanced at his father hesitantly, noticing the confusion in his face, and they both looked at the floor.

“Kevin, you and Joe are pretty close, right?”

“Definitely.”

“Okay, well...um...do you know who your brother is sleeping with?”

Kevin panicked a moment, before asking, “Why do you ask?”

“He was pregnant, son.”

“Pregnant?”

“Yes. I didn’t even realize he was gay, but having sex too, I don’t –”

“Wait, you said was? As in past tense?”

“He lost the baby.”

In an instant, Kevin felt his whole life fall apart. Joe was pregnant? Not only was Joe in bed, nearly dying himself, but he had just lost his baby. Kevin began to weep uncontrollably, and his father leaned in and brought him into another hug. After a moment, Kevin pushed away, standing and making his way toward Joe’s room. The door was shut, but he pushed it open slowly, seeing his brother on the bed.

“Hey, sir! You can’t go in there!”

He ignored the protests of the doctors behind him and entered the room, approaching his unconscious brother. Joe looked so damaged, so distraught. He was in a coma but his face was uncomfortable, even if no one else saw it, Kevin did. There was scratches all over his face, and a bandaged bloody wound by his temple. It was that wound that probably knocked him out. Kevin sat on the side of the bed, and took Joe’s hand in his.

“Joey, you’ve got to listen, if you can. It’s me, Joe, it’s Kevin.”

Immediately, there was loud and fast beeping beside him. Joe’s heart monitor was going insane. Doctors came rushing in immediately, and tried to usher Kevin out, but he refused. A few people tried to hold him back, but he broke free, and stood at the end of Joe’s bed as the doctors looked him over. Kevin was worrying, it was making him crazy. What was going on with his younger brother?

“This is incredible!”

Kevin looked to the doctor, “What is it? What’s going on?”

“His heart rate has increased! I think...he’s going to wake up!”

Kevin’s eyes widened and he attempted to get closer to the bed, but the doctor motioned for him not to. The monitor seemed to ease a bit, and they informed Kevin that he might not wake up after all. Tears spilled from his eyes, and he pushed past one of the doctors, sitting beside Joe again and snatching his hand. He was being warned to move away, but he refused to, pressing kisses to his younger brother’s knuckles.

“Joey please, wake up. For me. I love you so much, wake up.”

Only a moment later, the younger boy’s eyes began to flutter, and his face scrunched up. No doubt, he was waking up. Kevin’s heart beat sped up, excited, and he ignored all the doctors around him. The only thing he could focus on was the boy before him, even as his dad entered behind him, asking questions. As Joe’s eyes opened wide, he smiled, seeing his older brother sitting there.

“Kevin? What a wonderful surprise.”

“Joey! Thank God!”

“Where am I? Why am I here?”

“You’ve been in a coma...”

“Really? The last thing I remember was the crash.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Joe’s face scrunched up even more in confusion, “Tell you what?”

“The baby...Joe, our baby...it’s gone.”

As Joe’s eyes widened, Kevin felt his heart breaking again. The pain in his brother’s face was insane, and more tears spilled out of the eldest brother’s eyes. Joe began to cry as well, and Kevin attempted to calm him slightly by pressing more kisses to the hand within his. Leaning forward, Kevin pressed his lips to Joe’s. Instantly, the younger boy parted his lips, and deepened the kiss. Neither of them pulled away until a cough was heard.

“Kevin? Joe? Is there something I should know about?”

Kevin looked back to his father hesitantly, “Uhh...Joe and I have been seeing each other.”

“Then it was –”

“Yes, dad. It was my baby.”

“Umm...wow. I don’t know what to say...”

“Then how about leaving us alone a minute? It’s been too long,” Joe said scratchily.

Kevin Sr. was a little taken aback by his sons’ words, but he complied, and left the room. Kevin gave the doctors a pleading look, and they as well left. Joe squished over slightly, making just enough room for Kevin to slide into the bed beside him. The two of them just looked at each other for a while, gazes remaining into each other’s eyes. It had been far too long since they had been alone together.

“I missed you, Kev.”

“I’m sorry, Joey.”

“It’s okay. I understand that there were things you had to do.”

“I’m never leaving your side again, you hear?”

Joe laughed, “That could get annoying, you know.”

“I don’t care.”

Kevin then nuzzled his nose into Joe’s neck, leaning up slightly to touch it with is lips, giving a soft dry kiss to it. Joe smiled beside him, and moved to capture his elder brother’s lips again. The kiss was completely innocent, open-mouthed but no tongue, and Kevin’s hand still held onto Joe’s. As they parted, the two still could not take their eyes off each other, when Kevin suddenly thought of something.

“I’m sorry about the baby.”

“It’s okay, Kev. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“I have an idea, though.”

“Oh?”

Kevin’s mouth turned into a grin, “Why don’t we make up for it and start making another?”

Grinning in return, Joe replied, “Let’s get started.”


End file.
